callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Studies and Observation Group
Military Assistance Command, Vietnam - Studies and Operation Group (MACV-SOG lub SOG) – frakcja występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Opis Rozwinięcie skrótu MACVSOG to Dowództwo Wsparcia Militarnego, Wietnam – Grupa Studyjno-Obserwacyjna. Była to amerykańska tajna jednostka specjalna stworzona specjalnie do działań w Azji Południowowschodniej podczas konfliktu wietnamskiego. O powstaniu GOS zdecydowano się, gdy CIA zrezygnowało z przeprowadzania tajnych operacji w Wietnamie. GOS była bardzo dobrze przeszkolona, bo w jej skład wchodzili weterani takich jednostek jak United States Army Rangers, United States Navy SEALs czy Zielonych Beretów. Do głównych zadań jednostki należało sprawdzanie miejsc katastrofy amerykańskich samolotów wojskowych, lecz ich wykorzystywanie podczas konfliktu było bardziej wszechstronne. Historia Powstanie Chociaż jednostka powstała na początku 1964 roku, jej użycie bojowe zbiegło się z Incydentem w Zatoce Tonkińskiej, który to przeważył o przystąpieniu USA do Wojny wietnamstkiej. Mniej więcej w tym czasie do jednostki wstąpił sierżant Frank Woods i agent Joseph Bowman. Cztery lata później to samo uczynił przyjaciel tych żołnierzy Alex Mason oraz tajny agent CIA - Jason Hudson, który na rozkaz CIA musiał pilnować Masona, bo rząd mu nie ufał. Bitwa o Khe Sanh thumb|220x220px|Amerykanie w okopach broniący Khe Sanh (1968). Po przystąpieniu USA do wojny w Amerykanie osiedlili się w mieście Khe Sanh w Wietnamie Południowym. Była to baza wypadowa Amerykanów na wszystkie misje przeprowadzane na Półwyspie Indochińskim. 21 stycznia 1968 roku, krótko po wstąpieniu Masona w szeregi jednostki, Armia Wietnamu Północnego zaatakowała bazę w Khe Sanh. Obroną bazy mieli się zająć żołnierze Marines, a GOS mieli lecieć na misję do Huế. Jednak Frank Woods zadecydował, by zostać i wspomóc obrońców miasta. Pierwszą decyzją GOS było, aby wszyscy weszli do okopów, które Wietnamczycy zaczęli już szturmować. Pomimo bardzo ciężkich strat, udało się utrzymać okopy. Jednak komuniści mieli bardzo dużo sił, więc obrona była zagrożona, zwłaszcza że ci nie zważali na straty i parli na przód. Wtedy Woods wpadł na pomysł zdetonowania min fugasów, co zlecił Alexowi Masonowi. Mason musiał wybrać odpowiedni moment na zdetonowanie tak, by jak najwięcej wrogów zginęło. Udało mu się to wykonać. Po tym GOS zniszczyło wrogie czołgi i północna część Khe Sanh została obroniona. Wtedy GOS wraz z Marines musieli ruszać na wschód, gdzie wrogowie już wzięli szturmem amerykańskie umocnienia. GOS musieli improwizować, więc wzięli beczki z napalmem, nacięli je i rzucili je w stronę wroga. To spowodowało zabicie dużej ilości komunistów. Następnie Amerykanie musieli ruszać pod górkę, gdzie wróg zdołał się już umocnić, lecz dla SOG nie sprawiło to problemu. Po tym Wietnamczycy nacierali już tylko z jednej strony, gdzie wspierały ich czołgi. Kpt. Alex Mason z pomocą reszty oddziału dał radę je zniszczyć z pomocą wyrzutni TOW. To dało szansę lotnictwu, które zrzuciło napalm na wietnamskie pozycje. Khe Sanh, dzięki pomocy GOS, zostało obronione. Ofensywa Tết i bitwa o Huế Tydzień później Północny Wietnam złamał zawieszenie broni i zaatakował (Ofensywa Tết). Był to "początek końca" dla Amerykanów w tej wojnie. Komuniści zajęli wiele miast i wsi. Do najkrwawszych walk doszło w mieście Huế. Miasto to zostało już praktycznie zdobyte (Amerykanie zamierzali się wycofać), jednak na rozkaz z góry do miasta skierowano MACVGOS, których zadaniem było odszukanie radzieckiego zdrajcy z jego dossierem nt. tajnych sowieckich planów. thumb|220x220px|Śmigłowiec [[UH-1 Iroquois|Bell Huey podczas walk o Hue.]] Ok. 19.00 2 lutego 1968 roku do pogrążonego w walce miasta na helikopterach przybyli członkowie GOS. Było ich przypuszczalnie kilkunastu lub kilkudziesięciu, lecz dowódcami byli Woods, Mason i Bowman. Wysadzono ich w budynku b. sztabu DPWW. Tam pokonywali małe grupki wrogów. Zadanie było o tyle utrudnione, bo Wietnamczycy kryli się za cywilami, w których Amerykanie starali się nie trafić. Gdy okazało się, że zdrajcy nie ma w schronie, GOS stracili nadzieję, lecz Alex Mason nakazał przeszukać resztę budynku. W końcu udało się odzyskać dossier, lecz radziecki zdrajca już nie żył. Zabił go jeden z Wietnamczyków (chociaż Alex Mason, będąc po częściowym praniu mózgu przez Sowietów twierdził, że zdrajca żyje i był nim jego dawny przyjaciel - Wiktor Reznow). Po przechwyceniu dokumentów Amerykanie skupili się w jednym miejscu, by przebić się do SL. Byli wyposażeni w transporter M113 i śmigłowiec Bell Huey. Cele dla śmigłowca mieli wskazywać żołnierze SOG. Walki w mieście były krwawe i ciężkie. Wietnamczycy za pomocą czołgu zniszczyli transporter, a śmigłowiec musiał się ukryć przed ostrzałem dział p-lot. Żołnierze GOS podjęli się zadania zniszczenia działka. Obeszli je, po czym wysadzili je za pomocą C4. Dzięki temu helikopter mógł zniszczyć czołg. Po chwili GOS i Marines byli już w strefie ewakuacji. Niestety dla nich, helikoptery postanowiły zabrać jedynie rannych. Reszta musiała zaminować okolicę i bronić się do czasu przyjścia drugiej ewakuacji. Moment później komuniści wyposażeni w czołg zaczęli kontrę. Po zaciekłej obronie przypłynął kuter marynarki wojennej, na który wskoczyli żołnierze GOS i piechoty morskiej. W tym samym momencie na miasto zrzucono napalm. Mimo to, miasto wpadło w ręce NVA, lecz Amerykanie zdobyli cenne dokumenty. W strefie zdemilitaryzowanej Dokumenty znalezione przy zdrajcy w Huế mówiły o projekcie Nova, który zakładał użycie broni biologicznej przeciwko Stanom Zjednoczonym. Do tego CIA zdobyły o tym dodatkowe informacje podczas swojej misji w Chinach. Zdecydowano się zaatakować rzekomą bazę radziecką na południe od strefy zdemilitaryzowanej w Wietnamie. Miał w niej też przebywać jeden z twórców projektu - Lew Krawczenko. thumb|236x236px|GOS podczas odbijania wietnamskiej wioski z rąk komunistów. Śmigłowiec którym lecieli członkowie SOG na tę misję został zestrzelony niedaleko tej bazy. Agenci Frank Woods i Alex Mason zdołali się wydostać z wraku śmigłowca, czego nie można było powiedzieć o pilotach. Wrak był otoczony przez siły Wietkongu, jednak dwójka żołnierzy po krótkiej walce zdołała je pokonać. Po tym Woods skontaktował się z agentem Josephem Bowmanem i wszyscy zdecydowali się spotkać w jednym punkcie. Mason i Woods po cichu zlikwidowali Wietnamczyków na łodzi podpływając do nich, a następnie podrzynając wrogom gardła. Po tym wszyscy członkowie SOG spotkali się. Umówili się, że należy zrobić zasadzkę na pobliską wioskę, a następnie wezwać wsparcie. W takim wypadku Mason podsadził ładunek C4 w kluczowych miejscach, a na znak wszystko wysadził. Rozpoczął się szturm GOS na wioskę. Wietnamczycy mocno się bronili, lecz stopniowo uginali się pod naciskiem Amerykanów. Po tym jeden z żołnierzy za pomocą wyrzutni M202 zniszczył wrogie ZPU-4, dzięki czemu mogły nadlecieć przyjacielskie śmigłowce. Tak też się stało i wkrótce wioska została zdobyta. Wtedy Mason wraz z szeregowym Swiftem wszedł do tunelu prowadzącego do podziemnej bazy Krawczenki. Okazało się, że w tunelach jest dużo Wietnamczyków, a jeden z nich zabił Swifta. Mason musiał więc samodzielnie wejść do bazy. Uzbrojony jedynie w rewolwer zdołał zabić większość z nich. Niektórzy czaili się w specjalnie wyżłobionych miejscach, by zrobić zasadzkę na Amerykanina. Po zabiciu wszystkich przeciwników Mason odkrył dobrze rozbudowaną bazę Lwa Krawczenki. Obawiał się jednak zasadzki, więc wziął małą partię dokumentów i wyszedł. Okazało się, że Rosjanie zaminowali wejście. Mason musiał uciekać, a z tyłu niego wszystko zaczęło się walić. W końcu po dramatycznej ucieczce udało mu się wyjść na powierzchnię, konkretnie na wysoko postawioną grań. Z opresji wyciągnął go Woods, który podleciał po niego na śmigłowcu. Wszyscy zdołali się ewakuować, jednak Mason zostawił dokumenty. Atak w górę rzeki Mekong thumb|220x220px|Widok na radziecki wrak z lotu ptaka. Dwa dni później CIA namierzyła radziecki samolot transportowy przewożący Novę 6. Rozbił się on nad Laosem. Wysłano więc GOS, aby ci przeszukali wrak w celu zdobycia dowodu na testy gazowe. Jednostka podzieliła się na dwa oddziały. Pierwszy miał popłynąć łódkami z zamontowanymi KM-ami. Mieli oni płynąć w górę Mekongu i ostrzeliwać siły wroga na brzegu. Wspierać ich miał drugi, większy oddział piechoty wsparty jednostkami Marines. Łodzie natrafiły na bardzo silne umocnienia. Wietnamczycy w swoich domkach rozstawili karabiny maszynowe, a na wieżach mieli stanowiska z granatnikami. Do tego wystawili swoje własne łódeczki - Sampany z KM-ami. Ze wszystkim jednak sobie poradzono przez silny ostrzał. Trochę problematyczny dla amerykańskich oddziałów był wrogi kuter, jednak i jego zniszczono. Po jakimś czasie większość sił podpłynęła do brzegu. Tam doszło do kontaktu z siłami komunistów. Pomimo ich zasadzki SOG dało radę przejść dalej. Gdy podeszli bliżej wraku pojawiły się radzieckie śmigłowce szturmowe, które zniszczyły amerykańskie Huey'e oraz wyładowały sowieckich komandosów. Doszło do walki pomiędzy komunistami a GOS-em, którą mimo wszystko wygrali Amerykanie. Wrogie śmigłowce odleciały, aby nie zostawić śladów. Po chwili agenci Bowman, Mason i Woods znaleźli się na pokładzie poszukiwanego wraku. Jednak gaz Nova 6 prawdopodobnie ulotnił się, a jedyne co znaleziono to amerykańską broń, którą Rosjanie umieścili tam, aby odwrócić uwagę. Będąc we wraku zauważono poniżej duże siły Wietnamczyków i radzieckiego Specnazu. Amerykanie bez wahania ich zaatakowali, po czym doszło do dużej batalii. Wkrótce przyleciał wrogi śmigłowiec, który strzelił obok nich, co doprowadziło do usunięcia się wraku w dół. Oszołomiło to trójkę Amerykanów. Po tym sowieccy komandosi złapali ich i więzili w jednym z wietnamskich "więzień" przez tydzień. Atak na Szlak Hồ Chí Minha thumb|220x220px|Żołnierz zmuszany przez Wietnamczyków do gry w rosyjską ruletkę. Trójka żołnierzy SOG (Mason, Woods i Bowman) byli przetrzymywani przez tydzień w wietnamskim więzieniu w wydrążonych tunelach niedaleko radzieckiego posterunku. Ósmego dnia pewien oficer Specnazu rozkazał grać Amerykanom w rosyjską ruletkę. Żaden z żołnierzy nie chciał grać, więc za karę Rosjanin zabił Bowmana, po czym Mason i Woods zaczęli grać w ruletkę jednocześnie obmyślając plan. Mason w odpowiednim momencie użył rewolweru którym grał w ruletkę do zabicia pewnego Wietnamczyka. W tym samym czasie Woods rzucił się na pozostałych wrogów. Wszyscy będący w tym pomieszczeniu zostali zabici, a oficer Specnazu uciekł. Amerykanie wzięli broń od zabitych i zaczęli go ścigać. Agentów SOG poczęli powstrzymywać będący tam Wietnamczycy. Woods i Mason śpieszyli się, bo gdyby uciekający Rosjanin wyszedł na powierzchnię, zaalarmowałby resztę Sowietów. Po jakimś czasie Amerykanie używając swojego wyszkolenia dogonili wroga i go zastrzelili. Po tym obaj wyszli na powierzchnię i zorganizowali zasadzkę na kilku Rosjan. Szybko ich zabili, po czym skradli ich śmigłowiec szturmowy, by móc dostać się do będącej niedaleko stąd bazy Krawczenki. Prawie od razu po starcie helikoptera natknięto się na opór. Okazało się, że komuniści wybudowali po obu brzegach rzeki Mekong silne fortyfikacje i bazy zaopatrzeniowe. Chociaż ostrzał wroga z działek i rakiet był silny, to nie powstrzymało to opancerzonego i uzbrojonego śmigłowca. Dwójka żołnierzy szybko przelatywała wzdłuż rzeki niszcząc przy okazji sampany wroga. Gdy po krótkim przelocie natknięto się na gazociąg, Woods zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie odkryto słynny szlak Hồ Chí Minha. Postanowiono go zniszczyć, co uczyniono. W takim wypadku doszło do bitwy powietrznej pomiędzy Amerykanami a dwoma innymi śmigłowcami szturmowymi, którą wygrali ci pierwsi. Po chwili Amerykanie zdecydowali się wylądować na polanie. Od razu natknęli się na radziecką piechotę. Po krótkiej walce Mason zauważył, że w jaskini, która służyła za bazę Rosjan, było więzienie w którym trzymano amerykańskich jeńców. Uwolniono ich, po czym wszyscy podjęli szturm w głąb bazy. Po długiej walce, w której zginęli wszyscy Rosjanie i większość Amerykanów, Mason i Woods weszli do sztabu Krawczenki. Tam doszło do walki wręcz pomiędzy dwoma członkami SOG a rosłym Sowietem. Gdy wpół nieprzytomny Mason leżał na podłodze, Woods wbił Rosjaninowi nóż w plecy. Ten jednak w ostatniej chwili odbezpieczył jeden ze swoich granatów. W takim wypadku, aby ratować Masona, Woods wyskoczył przez okno z Krawczenką i jego granatem. Jako jedynym potwierdzonym żywym z tej bitwy był Mason. Rozwiązanie Oddział walczył w Wietnamie jeszcze przez cztery lata. Po tym, w 1972 roku rozwiązano go z powodu wycofania się Amerykanów z Wietnamu. Jego miejsce zajął Strategic Technical Directorate Assistance Team 158 istniejący do dziś. Członkowie SOG Uzbrojenie Karabiny szturmowe * M16 * Commando * M14 * AK-47 Lekkie Karabiny Maszynowe * M60 Karabiny snajperskie * Dragunow * WA2000 Wyrzutnie i granatniki * M72 LAW * China Lake * M202 * M203 Strzelby * KS-23 * Masterkey * Stakeout * SPAS-12 Pistolety i rewolwery * Python * M1911 * CZ75 Pojazdy * Jeep Wrangler * M113 * AH-1 Cobra * UH-1 Iroquois * CH-47 Chinook * PBR Tryb Multiplayer thumb|220x220px|Członek GOS w trybie Multiplayer na mapie [[Jungle.]] SOG jest grywalną frakcją w trybie wieloosobowym w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Walczą na mapach Jungle, Cracked i Hanoi, gdzie ich przeciwnikiem jest Armia Ludowa Wietnamu. Komentatorem frakcji jest Joseph Bowman, lecz w wersji beta był to ktoś inny, z głębszym głosem. Ciekawostki * W trybie multiplayer czasem słychać głos Franka Woodsa. * W Call of Duty: Black Ops II widać, że Mike Harper ma na piersi znaczek SOG, chociaż ta jednostka była już wtedy dawno rozwiązana. en:Studies and Observation Group ru:MACV-SOG de:Studies and Observation Group es:Grupo de Observación y Estudios fr:Groupe d'observation et d'étude Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Frakcje w Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)